Eva of the Oban
by Earth Beast
Summary: After the death of her mother and father, Eva Wei meet up with the Avatar and went with him to live upon the planet Oban. Would Eva join the Great Race? What will Timeless One do?


**Eva of the Oban**

**Chapter 1**

Five years old girl; Eva Wei, is running from couple of men. Few weeks ago, her star racing mother; Maya Wei, died in the crash while her race managing father Don Wei hanged himself after lost his beloved wife.

Soon after that, Eva was taking towards the Stern Boarding School. But few hours later, she managed to escaped before was chased by school staffs.

Eva run through the forest. She see the huge and deep trench ahead. She jump and grab the vine. Eva look down and see a all group of skunks!

"She's over there!"

Eva see the staffs coming. She swing the vine few times before release and land on the other side of the trench and run off.

One of the men jump and grab the vine but cause he's bigger and heavy than Eva, the vine snaps and the staff fell in the trench...

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. No, no, no, no!" Then big green gas cover the all trench, "NOOOOOOO!"

Other staff laugh at it as his partner climb out. Then he see Eva getting further and further away.

"There's she goes! There's see goes!" Staff member said.

Stinky one hold his nose, "So go get that brat."

"There's no way I'm going in there. Unless you want me to come out like you, MR P.U Boy." Not stinky man said.

'MR P.U Boy' glare at his partner, "But we need to get the girl back."

"Well, she has no where to go since her parents death. She either come back with we'll punishing her so much so that she won't be able to sit down, or she try to survive on her own. I mean, who in the right mind would want to take young useless child?" Stinky's partner said.

"Sounds good to me." MR P.U Boy said before both he and his partner went back towards the school.

Meanwhile, Eva runs as fast as she could. She look around when she realizes she is lost.

(Few days later)

For the little girl her age, Eva is strong as she arrives at Wei Race which is now shut down since the death of its owner. She made her way in and and head towards her father's office.

Eva sit on her father's desk chair and manage to reach for the photo frame of herself with her parents.

With her tears growing, Eva hug the frame tightly. Then suddenly, the room turn darker and darker.

"Wh... what's happening?" Eva asked in fear.

"_My sweet Eva..._" A sinister voice, said from somewhere in the room.

Scared Eva look around to see who was there, but all that she could see was darkness, nothing was around her. There was nothing around her at all, the room was gone, and no sound could be heard except her own panicked breathing and whimpering. The moment she turned her head upwards, she was greeted by the sight of two scarlet red eyes staring down at her. She felt her heart stop, and her chest tighten within seconds.

"_We meet at last._" Red eyes figure said.

Eva tried to scream, but couldn't for some reason, she leaped up and begin running from the eyes and voice. She manage to find the door, open it and run through the hallway.

Eva crying as she run as fast as she can, "Help! Help me!"

Suddenly, a creature appear in front of Eva as the darkness cover everything around them.

"_Sweet little Eva. No one can help you. you're all alone now._" Creature said as its pair of large bird like hands formed a cage around Eva; she was frozen with fear and sorrow, "_Help me, my dear, and together, you and I can create a new world. One filled with purity and no sorrow, surrender yourself to me…Eva Wei._"

Eva move back a bit in fear. The creature's eyes glow bright in the darkness.

"_Soon, with your help. I shall be free._" Creature whispered.

Eva got scared even more, so while crying, she yelled, "SOMEONE! PLEASE, HELP ME!"

And suddenly, as if someone or something hearing her call, a bright light broke through the darkness.

"**Canaletto! Leave here and return to the darkness!**" A powerful voice echoed, as a six winged purple robed figure descended into the darkness.

The creature released Eva, pulling away from the light, back into the retreating darkness.

"_So, you'll protect her from me? Very well, there's always a back up plan. No matter what, with or with out Eva's help, I will be free and claim back what rightfully mine. Bet on it._" Creature said with a laugh as the darkness disappeared.

The large figure looked down at Eva, who was become utter silence at the being before her.

"**Don't worry, my dear. That demon will not bother you again.**" Large figure said, calming Eva.

Eva looked up at him, "A-Are you God?" she asked, amazed by the being before her.

"**No my child, I am the Avatar, Guardian of Universe.**" Avatar said.

The Avatar made Eva float up to his eye level; he gave her a warm gaze.

"**Canaletto seeks to use you for some reason… but I shall not let him hurt you. Tell me Eva Wei, would you be willing to leave this world behind? I will take you to Oban, the Mother Planet; become my servant so that I may better protect you from the darkness.**" Avatar said.

Eva went in deep thought. It would be her best choice than living without her parents.

So, with that in mind, she answers, "Yes. I will."

Then the Avatar lower Eva towards the ground before turned around back toward the bright light he had entered through, "**Then, come along, child.**"

And Eva follow him towards the light, "Yes sir."

(Done! Hope you like it. Now that both her parents are dead, Eva left the Earth behind to Oban. Will she join race? Will she win the Ultimate Price if she does? Stay tune to find out. Till then, See you all soon!)


End file.
